1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image read processing apparatus having an image reader which can be manually moved on a recording medium so that a visible image recorded on the recording medium is subjected to photoelectric conversion to be outputted as image data.
2. Description of The Related Art
In information processing such as document editing by an information processor such as a personal computer or a word processor, a simple image reader has been proposed in order that an image recorded on a recording medium such as a paper is on a document to be edited.
Such an image reader is provided with illuminating means, photoelectric conversion means, movement detecting means, and control means. By manually moving the image reader on a recording medium, the recording medium is illuminated and light reflected from the recording medium is photoelectric-converted into data for every unit length of movement of the image reader. In many cases, the data contains data of an unnecessary region (for example, data of only a background including no image data). In general, therefore, processing for deleting the unnecessary data portion is performed by an information processor through a subsequent inputting operation from a keyboard by an operator.
JP-A-62-125770 discloses an image reading processing apparatus in which position information obtained in accordance with the direction and length of movement of an image reader for reading of an image is used as an address in a memory for read data and thereafter this address is inputted to extract only necessary read data.
However, those image readers involve a problem that a troublesome two-step operation is required since read data is obtained by moving the image reader on the recording medium and an inputting operation for editing such as extraction of only necessary read data is thereafter performed.